1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painting kit for the visually impaired. More particularly, the kit comprises bottles of various colors of paint, each identifiable by scent as well as by braille characters on each bottle, a board having a particular shape defined thereon, the borders of the shape being raised for tactility, and the board further including at least one voice message producing element therein identifying the shape when pressure is applied against an actuating button and preprinted sheets of paper having the particular corresponding shape thereon defined by raised borders and identified by braille as well. The board may include further voice messages and actuating buttons therefor within the shape, to identify various features thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various media, such as coloring or colored media wherein each color has a distinctive scent, have been proposed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,203; 4,728,212; 4,762,493, and 5,039,243.
Further, pictures to be colored having tactile outlines and color indicators have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,371,153; 4,073,070, and 4,650,421. Also, tactile sensibility testing and teaching devices have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,139; 4,415,326 and 4,878,844.
And, finally, methods and apparatus for speech synthesis have been proposed in the Mozer U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,125; 4,314,105; 4,384,169; 4,384,170; 4,433,434; 4,435,831, and 4,458,110.
However, as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, nowhere is disclosed a painting kit for the visually impaired as described herein.